What's this?
by LizBethy
Summary: This is the sequel to Sweet Caresses at Midnight. Trunks and Usagi thought everything was over. Trunks had his precious Usagi and everything was going good. Or was it? *gasps* I updated! Call Scotland Yard!
1. So it begins again

  
  
Well, Konichi wa minna-san! Loved sweet caresses at midnight and was really mad that it wasn't   
longer, so this is the continuation of it! What's This? (That is the title) And Gohans Lover   
reeeeeally wanted a sequel, no here you all go!   
  
Trunks and Usagi thought it was all over. Trunks had killed Master Nappa and company.   
He had Usagi, the love of his life. But what's this? A new Danger?   
  
Disclaimer: Yadda ya, I don't own SM or DBZ, some talented people in Japan do.   
  
What's This?  
  
Trunks and Usagi had thought it was all over. No more Master Nappa, no more Alan and  
no more Anne. Trunks was getting ready to take his precious Usagi back to Circle   
Headquarters in America. Minako had gone back to Hollywood to keep making films.   
Shinigo kept up his garage. Ami was still a doctor. Makoto was still married to Motoki and   
running her restaurant. Hotaru and Gohan were still busy doing the nasty. Rei still kept   
up her Shrine with.   
  
But what's this? Someone or something had different plans.   
  
***  
  
Yes. She is an interesting one, this Tsukino Usagi. She has powers, enough to come in  
handy. Beautiful. She will definitely come in handy. I am smarter that that baka Nappa.  
I know how to seduce; after all, I'm a woman. This Trunks will pose a problem. I will have to   
eliminate him. Yes, this all sounds very good. Circle Man or not, He will not defeat me.   
I am know as the Queen of Darkness. I have lived for three thousand years and this Trunks   
will not stand in the way of what I want. And I want Usagi.   
  
***  
  
Well, this was the prologue of the second part to S. C. at M. Do you like? 


	2. Meet Elvis, the demon mutt

Well, this is definitely a new angle for me! ^_~ but, it's good to try something new! And   
Phoenix but it very bluntly on what this Queen chic is. Yep, you guessed it! And Trunks   
is reeeeeeeeally not going to like that! Teehee! I mean, how would you like it if some girl was   
hitting on your girlfriend? Yeah, my point exactly. My prologue was very short. Had to be the   
shortest thing I've ever written. Besides my Racing poem which I've yet to post. OH, and   
thanks to StAr-chan! I love chatting with ya! And Chibi Tenshi and Psyche who   
always review my stories! And all the others too! ~_^ anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimers. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z. I'm merely borrowing them so they can   
kill a bunch of vampires and demons and werewolves.   
  
What's This?  
  
"Usa! Usa! Usaaaaaaaaa! Can you hurry up, please?" I cried exasperated through the door.   
Usagi has had to have been in the bathroom for an hour! What could a girl being doing in there?   
And I really got to go! I did the little 'happy chicken snoopy' dance around her one bathroom   
apartment waiting for Usagi to be done. "Usagi, if you don't come out, I'm coming in!" I   
threatened. Hey, wait a minute! That's not a bad idea!   
  
"You wouldn't dare Trunks! Besides, I'm almost done. I just have to slip into my clothes."   
She yelled through the door.   
  
"I wouldn't, aye?" I asked reaching for the door knob, evil thoughts going through my mind.   
I smiled, and no clothes yet? Perfect!  
  
"Trunks!" I heard her shriek through the door as I began to turn the door knob. I opened   
the door and Usagi cried in surprised and fell into the tub. Her towel was still wrapped around   
her and she was rubbing her head and glaring at me. She's so cute.   
  
"Trunks! How could you do that! Just burst on in on me. Don't you have any sense of   
privacy!" Usagi scolded me.   
  
I simply smiled at walked towards her. "It's not like I haven't seen you before. I see you every   
night, and sometime during the day if I'm lucky." I grinned at her blushing face. After a month   
she was still body shy.   
  
"From now on you just might not be so lucky!" she tightened the towel around her. I chuckled   
and reached down to pull her out of the tub. She mumbled a thanks and started to stalk past   
me. Wait a minute, she should not go unpunished!   
  
I grabbed her wrist and backed her up against the wall. She clutched the towel closer to herself   
as her eyes filled with desire. I pressed my body into hers and brought my face down millimeters   
from her lips. Mine hovered over her sending my warmness all over her. I saw her shiver and   
close her eyes expecting a kiss.   
  
"Now Usa, I don't think it was very nice to hog the bathroom. You should learn to share." I   
murmured against her lips.   
  
"I only took a shower." She whispered. Her sapphire blue eyes were pleading me to kiss her.   
I couldn't hold on much longer with the teasing.  
  
"Not a bad idea, sharing a shower, wish I thought of that one." I said watching her blush. One   
of my hands began to work her grip off the towel. Usagi didn't put up a fight and let me take it   
off to see her in all her naked glory.  
  
"Trunks." She begged as I rubbed her abdomen. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I plunged   
down onto her lips and kissed her with intensity. She responded fully and clung to me. I ravaged   
her lips with mine trying to take all of her sweetness. One of my hands was lost in her long golden   
tresses while the other caressed her sensitive spots. She moaned against my lips as I traced   
my tongue along her lips.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
I brought my lips up and glared in the general direction of the door. Some one had a lot of   
nerve. I heard Usagi groan and I looked down at her.   
  
"Can't we just ignore them?" Usagi asked licking her swollen lips. I began to lower mine to hers   
again.   
  
But, the person who dared to interrupt banged on the door louder.   
  
"Guess not." I mumbled dryly. Usagi sighed picking up her towel from where it had dropped. I   
admired her shapely curves until she wrapped the towel around herself again.  
  
She glanced at me. "Trunks, aren't you going to answer to door?" She asked me. Oh yeah.  
  
I sighed and walked out of the bathroom towards the door. The person knocked again, even  
louder. "I'm coming! Sheesh!" I cried as I flung open the door.   
  
There stood a small creature. It had horns and leathery red skin. It was only four feet tall. It   
glared at me. "Who are you?" It demanded in a high pitched voice.   
  
"Excuse me? Shouldn't I be asking that?" I asked the little thing returning its glare.  
  
It shrugged. "I'm here to see the Mistress. Usagi Tsukino. She lives here. So who are you?"   
It demanded again.   
  
"Elvis?" Usagi asked from behind me. I turned around to see Usagi in a light blue tee shirt and   
black pants.  
  
"Mistress." The little 'Elvis' greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you skipped town." Usagi exclaimed standing beside me.   
She leaned against the door frame and looked down at the, uh, Elvis.  
  
"Well, almost. That Nappa guy wouldn't let me leave since I didn't had a 'pass'. Now after   
Nappa, I was about to leave when some interesting news reached me." He began.  
  
Usagi sighed and walked away from the door. She returned momentarily with a brown paper   
bag. "Here ya go, now spill." Usagi said tossing him the bag. He opened it and smiled   
satisfied.   
  
"Jelly doughnuts! From Makoto's, my favorite!" It exclaimed.   
  
"The news?" Usagi prodded.   
  
"Oh yeah. Well, there's this chic vampire that's been around for a few thousand years. She's   
never really bugged people except for sex slaves. She likes men and women, it's no difference   
to her. And apparently she has set her sights on you. She wants you because you have some   
sort of power. She likes power. And beauty. Word has it, she's a vampire Aphrodite." He  
told Usagi.   
  
"Power? What kind of power do I have?" Usagi asked clueless. Well Usa, you can attract an   
elite Circle Man who went through years of training to not fall for the damsel in distress. And   
in my book, that's one hell of a power. I smiled at her.  
  
"I dunno. But I advise you to leave, and fast. She's a hell of a lot more powerful then that   
weakling Nappa." Elvis advised.   
  
Usagi bit her lip and looked at me. Concern was evident on her face. I smiled reassuringly at   
her. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you."   
  
"Look pretty boy, Melaya is a powerful vampire and seductress." Elvis told me.  
  
"Pretty boy?!" I cried.   
  
"thanks for the info Elvis." Usagi called.  
  
Elvis turned and waved. "Be careful Mistress!" He called and ran to the elevator.  
  
"What was that thing?" I asked looking at his retreating form.   
  
"He's a demon mutt basically. A mixture of several different kinds of demons. He gives me   
information about the latest vampire or werewolf threat. In fact, her informed me on those   
zombie-raising-butterfly-freak vampires that night I met you." She told   
me. "He also gave me the name Mistress of the Dark."   
  
I looked thoughtfully at her. "Do you want me to take you back to Circle Headquarters in   
America?" I asked her. "You would be safe there."   
  
Usagi looked thoughtful. "Yes, but I don't want to leave my friends and Shinigo." Usagi   
bit her lower lip.   
  
I closed the door and took her in my arms. "I don't want anything to happen to you Usa.   
You are the best thing in my whole life." I whispered in her ear.  
  
Usagi smiled and snuggled into my embrace. "Thank you Trunks. Maybe we should go to   
America. I've always wanted to go there. Minako says the shopping in excellent." She replied.  
  
"I'll get my mother and Chi-chi to go shopping with you. They are shop-a-holics." I told her.   
She giggled.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" she asked looking up at me.  
  
"Well, tomorrow. That way you'll have a chance to say good-bye to everyone." I said after a   
few moments of thinking.   
  
She nodded and looked around her apartment. "Is it okay if we don't sell this place? It can be,   
a vacation home or something." She asked hopefully.   
  
"Are you kidding? I would never sell this place! The first time I saw you naked was here! And   
the first time I made love to you, and the fist time I said 'I love you'."   
  
Usagi turned a beet red. "Trunks!"   
  
I chuckled and picked her up carrying her towards her room.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked me.  
  
"Well, tomorrow we are going to be on a plane all day and I won't be able to hold you or kiss   
you. I gotta start making up for it." I informed her. She blushed and buried her head in my   
chest. I smiled and walked into her room.  
  
***  
  
Yes, I know, another short part. ::sigh:: But I had to build up to the plot, and hopefully this   
clarified a few things, like Usagi is still straight, and this queen chic is bi. I'll get the next part out  
as soon as I can! Now review!!  
  
And read LoNe StAr iN tHe OcEaN SkY's stories, they are really good ^_^ 


	3. on to America!

Well, here's the next part of What's This? I want to thank everyone  
whose read my stories, and Trowayuy, who I've been e-mailing the last  
while. And Chibi Tenshi who got me through my writer's block! And  
putting up with my blondness. AND MK-chan too! Thanks to her I have  
ICQ!! Yay! I join the world of chatting! Well, I always had AOL. Neways…  
Thanks for the ideas! I'm still thinking about the idea ya gave me  
trowayuy, it might show in this part, it might not.!!!  
  
As usual, I don't own Sailor moon or Dragonball Z. OH! But one of my  
friends thought it was called Dragons balls Z!! She's so funny! And a  
bit of a hentai!  
  
What's this?  
  
I looked around my small one bedroom apartment sadly. Who knows  
when we'll come back. Makoto said she'd take good care of it. I picked   
up the little kennel that held Luna. She's my ancient cat. Well, she's not  
that old. Only about ten years old or so. I've been neglecting her since  
I met trunks. Trunks looked at me crazy when I said I wanted to bring  
her. He said something about hating cats. He asked me if I remembered  
that one time when a cat interrupted him from kissing me but I'm  
drawing a blank. Oh well.   
  
I walked into the hallway to see Trunks standing there with my suitcase.   
Makoto and Motoki were there. Shinigo too.  
  
"I can't believe your leaving sis." Shinigo said sadly. I smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry little bro. You'll be visiting me every holiday. Trunks is rich,  
remember?" I teased hugging him tightly. He smiled and sniffed squeezing  
me extra tight.   
  
"Do you have the bag of food I gave you? I don't want any friend of mine   
eating airline food." Makoto asked.  
  
"I've got it." Trunks reassured holding up the little brown bag. Makoto   
smiled in relief.   
  
"Check out the video games in America for me!" Motoki told me. He   
hugged me tight. He used to work at the arcade and we were great   
friends. I introduced him to Makoto in high school and the two have  
been dating since. They are too cute for words.   
  
"I will." I sniffed.   
  
"Now don't be late for your plane. Rei and Ami said they'd say good-bye to   
you there." Makoto reminded.   
  
"Right." Trunks answered and started walking down the hall. I gave   
Shinigo one extra hug and ran down the hall.   
  
Trunks and I stepped into the elevator. I pushed the door close button   
and watch my two of my best friends and my little brother disappear  
for who knows how long. I sighed. This Melaya is going to pay for   
making me move away.   
  
Trunks sensed my feelings and set my suitcase down and wrapping me   
into a one armed hug. I leaned against his chest and waited for the   
elevator to hit the ground floor. Planta baja. Oh go me! I still remember  
some of my Spanish from middle school!   
  
I snuggled deeper into Trunks' arms. I would go any where with him.   
Even to the moon. I've always wanted to go there. I remember talking   
to Elvis about the moon. He wants to be the first demon on the moon.   
  
The elevator 'dinged' and Trunks picked up my suitcase. We walked into  
the lobby and onto the street where our taxi was waiting. Shinigo is  
keeping my car until I come back.  
  
Trunks put my suitcase in the trunk and we sat in the cab. Trunks told  
the man to take up to the airport. He sat back and put his arm around  
me. I rested my head on his chest. What if Melaya tries to attack us at  
the airport? Trunks and I don't have any weapons; we left them at my   
place to avoid strange questions at the airport.   
  
I turned to Trunks who smiled down at me. "Trunks, do you think Melaya  
will attack us at the airport?"  
  
A flash of worry crossed his face but he quickly masked it. "I'm not sure  
Usa, but she won't get you if I have any thing to do with it." He said  
fiercely and pulling me tighter to his chest.   
  
I smiled and closed my eyes listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Now  
this is the life.   
  
"Hey you two, we're at the airport." The cab driver yelled knocking of the  
plastic window in between him and us. I rolled my eyes as Trunks opened  
the door and handed some money to the driver. He then grabbed my   
suitcase and took me in his other arm. I had Luna safe in my other hand.  
  
We walked up to the airline desk as Trunks gave the man the   
information.   
  
"All right sthir." He said with a lisp.   
  
"Here are your ticketsth. You are at gate stheven, stheven, stheven.  
Have a nicthe flight Sthir." Trunks took the tickets trying not to crack up. I  
let out a small giggle. The man just glanced at me and smiled.   
  
"You alstho have a nicthe flight missth." He waved as we walked away.   
  
Trunks and I waited before we turned to corner before laughing. After  
a few minutes of laughter, Trunks wrapped his arm around me  
protectively. We then made to the metal detector.  
  
I noticed that Trunks seemed to be looking around for something. Like  
Melaya was going to tear down the building. And the look he gave the  
security guard when he said only one of us could go through at a time.  
It could have turned 'The Rock' into a nervous wreck! I had to restrain  
Trunks from beating him into a bloody mess.  
The security guard just looked pale and gulped.   
  
The second I stepped out of the metal detector Trunks took me back into  
his arms. Even if a warm tiggley feeling drowns me when ever he hold   
me and I feel like a big bowl of strawberry Jell-O, I think Trunks is a little  
over protective. Not that I mind or anything…  
  
"ODAAAAAANGO!" A cry seemed to echo throughout the gate area. I turned  
around to see Rei and Ami walking towards us.   
  
"Rei! Ami!" I cried waving. They ran up to me as I pulled out of Trunks'   
arms to say bye to my friends.   
  
"I can't believe you are going to America! The food! The men! The shopping!  
Rei exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.  
  
"I studied in America for a while. You'll have a lovely time there Usagi. And  
Rei is right, the shopping is fabulous!" Ami told her as she hugged her.   
  
"OH! And a see-you-in-a-while gift!" Rei cried as she handed my a red   
stuffed bunny.   
  
"Thanks Rei!" I exclaimed cuddling the bunny.  
  
"I also got you something." Ami said shly. She handed me a pakage of pink  
stationary with... pink bunnies on it. "To keep in touch." She said.  
  
My eyes watered as I hugged Rei and Ami tightly.   
  
"Now boarding flight seven, seven, seven" An announcment came over the  
airport loud speaker.   
  
I hugged them tightly once more and walked with Trunks into the walkway   
that lead to the plane. They waved until I was out of view.  
  
We boarded the plane and sat down in our seats. After Trunks stared  
down every single man on the airplane letting them know I was his.   
Isn't he so sweet? But that one toothed man is still looking at me…  
  
We settled into our seats and I made sure Luna was comfy in her  
carrying cage. After a few more minute of waiting in out first class   
seats, the plane started moving. You just have to love having a RICH  
lover.  
  
When the pilot said it was safe to take off our seatbelts Trunks  
unsnapped mine and took me into his lap.   
  
"Trunks!" I squealed quietly. His light blue eyes glittered mischievously as  
he lightly kissed my lips sending shivers up and down my spine.   
  
He smiled and clever little smile and drew me up against his chest. I  
sighed and relaxed into his nicely muscled torso feeling warm and  
secure as he lightly kissed my nose. He lightly stroked my back and  
my eyes began to close and I started to drift into the world of slumber…  
  
  
***  
  
  
I looked down onto Usa sleeping in my lap. She always looked so right  
there. I'm so glad I found her and she's mine. And if this Meyala chick   
thinks she can take away MY Usagi, then she has another thing coming.  
  
Usagi's golden silver hair cascaded over her back and onto my chest. The  
soft strands tickled my nose and I pulled her closer. Her sapphire blue   
eyes were closed and she snore her cute little snore softly. I slowly   
closed my eyes and let her warmth seep into me sending me into the  
world of slumber to dream about Usagi and hot tubs.   
  
****  
"We will be landing at Capsule Corp Airport. Please buckle your seat belt  
and make sure you tray table is in the up right position. Thank you for  
flying C.C. Air." I opened my eyes and glance around. Oh, I guess Trunks  
and I aren't in the middle of a field with lilacs all around. Damn.   
  
I slid off his lap and buckled my seatbelt.   
  
Trunks mumbled in his sleep. "..Do you need…? So… more..Bubbles…. Usa?"   
He mumbled.  
  
I giggled. "Trunks?" I whispered.   
  
"Usaaaaaa.." He moaned. I giggled again. I then pinched his ear.   
  
He shot up wide-awake. "Where? What? Huh?" He turned to me   
confused. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. He looked around  
once more before settling into his chair grumbling.   
  
Just then the plane landed with a jolt. I lost my balance and fell into  
Trunks. He grinned down at me and traced my lips.   
  
"Eh hum." We both looked over to see a flight attendant glaring at us.   
"The hotel is ten minutes away." She said rather rudely.   
  
Trunks smiled with disdain. "Would you like to join us then?" He asked   
sarcastically. The stewardess blushed and continued walking down the  
aisle. I giggled and stood up grabbing my gifts from Rei and Ami. We   
walked down the aisle and into the little tunnel leading to the gate.   
  
We walked out and saw Goku, Vegeta and their wives, Chichi and Bulma.   
Gohan and Hotaru were there too. Gohan had his arms encircling  
Hotaru's waist.   
  
Well, I made it too America!  
  
***  
  
  
To be continued…   
  
All right everyone! I know, it's short and it took me forever to write.  
But! It's not all my fault! I had a huge history essay and English and   
writer's block and, um, I was at my dad's and he doesn't like me typing  
stories there, says it takes up to much memory. *rolls eyes and mutters  
about her not-so-bright father&  
  
  
  
NEways, Review and I'll get the next part out FASTER!! 


	4. Elvis is demonnapped!

  
Ossu Minna! Hai, I took long time to get this out! BUT I finished A Favor   
From Coronus! YATTA or all those people that read it 'cause I held this   
story hostage! I didn't like doing it but desperate times call for desperate   
measures! Thanks to A-chan and Chibi-chan!   
  
And I haven't been in Chat in awhile 'cause of my STUPID AOL. So, OSSU   
CHAT BUDDIES!!! But I fixed it! MY aim name is now SaturnsKorner.  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. But the bad guys (or should I   
say girls?) and Elvis are MINE!  
  
What's This? Chapter 4  
  
Malaya sat in darkness. Her eyes were closed and her red lips were   
parted humming a haunted tune to herself. Her bright orange eyes   
opened to stare at a little minion sitting quietly in the corner. She   
dared to disturb her mistresses rest time. She was a small demon.   
She could be confused with a midget with three eyes.   
  
"Murasaki, what do you want? This better be important." She demanded   
impatiently. She glanced down at her red nails in disgust. She waved   
her other hand turning them blue.  
  
Murasaki gulped and bowed before her queen. "My lady, Usagi isn't in   
Tokyo anymore."  
  
Malaya looked at the small demon. "What?"  
  
"Elvis told her that you wanted her so she and Trunks left."  
She gulped waiting for his master to take her wrath out on   
her.  
  
Malaya stood up. "Where is she?" She said in a deadly voice.   
  
"We dunno my lady." Murasaki squeaked.   
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! You baka! Find her!" She demanded throwing a crystal   
glass at the little demon. Murasaki scurried off and out of her room.  
  
Malaya sighed and sat back down rubbing her temples. 'Usagi will be   
mine…'  
  
@@@  
  
"Usa!" Hotaru screamed.   
  
"Hota!" Usagi yelled back. The two girls ran and gave each other a bear   
hug. Both sprouting on how much they missed the other.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes while Gohan and I smiled and gave each other a   
'manly' hug. A quick 'grr' and a pat on the back.   
  
"Hello father." I greeted my father.   
  
"Boy. Glad to have you back. Now Goku and I don't have to take all the   
jobs to hard for the lowers." Vegeta growled. I smirked, he sure knows   
how to show emotion there.  
  
"I missed you too." I replied. He snorted.  
  
"Hiya Trunks!" Goku greeted pounding me on the back and nearly   
impounding me into the floor of the airport.  
  
"Hey Goku… You all remember Usagi." I said after wincing and gestured   
to Usagi who was still hugging Hotaru. She stepped back and smiled to the   
group.  
  
"Konnichi wa. I'm Tsukino Usagi." She greeted bowing. Chichi and Bulma   
smiled approvingly.  
  
"Hello Usagi. Please call me Bulma. It's a pleasure to meet the girl that   
stole my son's heart." Bulma told Usagi. Oh great, here come the   
embarrassing baby pictures.  
  
"And call me Chichi. The wife of this eating machine." Chichi pointed to   
Goku.  
  
"But you love me anyways." Goku pulled Chichi up to his chest. Chichi   
giggled and pulled her husband down for a kiss. Usagi and Hotaru sighed   
while Vegeta rolled his eyes and 'humphed'.   
  
"Vegeta, how come you don't kiss ME like that?" My mother asked tapping   
her foot on the ground and glaring at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta reddened. "Uh… I, um, we're going to be late! C'mon." He   
ordered. Bulma rolled her eyes and followed. Usagi picked up Luna's   
case while I got our bags. Hotaru was busy telling Usagi how great   
America was.   
  
@@@  
  
Malaya paced around her room thinking. She had to have Usagi. Usagi  
had to be hers. Her powers would grow largely in amount. Her eyes   
widened as a plan came to her. "Murasaki!" She yelled.   
  
A different demon came in. He was a tall lanky demon with blue skin.   
Malaya narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here Aoi?" She demanded glaring at the tall   
demon.   
  
"I sorry, master, but Murasaki is taking a coffee break." He squeaked   
twisting his hat nervously.   
  
Malaya raised her eyebrows. "Coffee break? She'll be demoted. Now,   
Aoi, I want you to go find the small demon Elvis for me." She   
purred.   
  
Aoi nodded and ran out the door. Malaya smiled and giggled as she   
thought of her plan.  
  
@@@  
  
"Wow. This is your house?" I stood in awe in front of the mansion. It   
was big as our block back home!   
  
Trunks glanced down at me and smiled. "Actually, it's my parents. Mine   
is a little down to road." Trunks told me.  
  
Me eyes widened as I glanced down the road seeing even larger houses.   
"Whoa…" I whispered. Why aren't I this rich?  
  
"TRUNKS!" A teenage girl came bolting out of the house and leaped upon   
Trunks.   
  
Trunks laughed and swung her around. "Bra! Hey there imouto." Trunks   
greeted.  
  
Bra wrinkled her nose. "Imouto?" She asked. Ah, the infamous Bra.  
  
Trunks laughed again. "Gomen- I mean sorry, I've been in Tokyo for a   
while."  
  
"Yes you have! I've had to put up with Dad all by myself." She   
pouted.   
  
Trunks smiled. "Bra, I want you to meet Usagi. Usagi, this is my imouto,   
Bra." Trunks introduced us.  
  
"Hello." I smiled. Bra shrugged and ran in the house. Trunks rolled his   
eyes. Interesting girl.  
  
"Alright Usagi, let's head to my place." I nodded as Trunks ushered me   
back into his black Camaro. Nice car! With leather interior too!   
Better than my rolling garbage can.  
  
He drove to a mansion three houses down the road. Trunks pointed out   
Goku's house and Gohan's house and the dreaded Mr. Sataan's, the   
'strongest man on Earth'.   
  
I stared up at the white and red brick mansion before me. It stood four   
stories tall and was surrounded by vast gardens in full bloom of   
beautiful flowers. It was absolutely amazing. "Can I become a Circle   
Man?" I asked teasingly.   
  
Trunks smiled and pulled my against his chest. "No, but you can become   
mine." He whispered in my ear.   
  
I smiled in bliss and snuggled up against him. "I thought I already was   
yours."   
  
Trunks stoked my back thoughtfully. "You are, you even have a   
ring."   
  
I smiled and looked down at the engagement ring I wore around my   
ring finger. It was a small diamond with two black amethysts around   
it. The night with a full moon is what it reminded me of. "Yep. We just   
need a ceremony." I giggled. Trunks and I haven't told anyone because   
we don't want a ceremony. To many enemies out there. One of them   
might interrupt in, like Malaya.   
  
"Well, let me show you around." Trunks put his hand on the small of   
my back and I grabbed Luna out of her case. Three servants came out   
to get our luggage.   
  
"You have servants?" I asked in awe as the men in black tuxes grabbed   
our bags.   
  
"Yes. I even have a cook." He told me as we walked into the front hall.   
It was white marble with a grand curving staircase leading upstairs.   
There was a fountain in the middle of the room too. It was two figures,   
a warrior and a maiden, standing in a pool of water with water coming   
down around them. The warrior looked protective of the   
maiden.   
  
"Wow." I muttered taking in the beauty. There were two halls leading   
from the front hall on opposite sides of the staircase. "So, do I get a tour?"   
I asked setting Luna down and watching her look around in awe   
too.  
  
"Sure, I'll show you the master bed room." He murmured in my ear   
before sweeping me into his arms.   
  
"TRUNKS!" I squealed as he ran up the stairs. I wrapped my arms   
around his neck as he ran down a hallway.  
  
"What? I've been deprived because of that air plane ride." He explained   
as he walked into a huge room and laid me down on his bed. I giggled as   
he leaned down for a kiss and I hungrily responded.   
  
@@@  
  
Aoi stood in an alley behind Makoto's Café. He and three other demons   
watched Elvis prance down the sidewalk heading towards the Café. Aoi   
smiled evilly. 'Malaya will be pleased.' He thought to himself.   
  
Elvis paused for a moment. His sixth sense was tingling; something or   
someone was watching him. He looked around warily before continuing   
at a slower pace.   
  
Elvis walked by the alley. Aoi pounced followed by his three friends. Elvis   
shrieked as he his the pavement with four demons on top of him.   
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled as Aoi began tying him up.   
  
"Sorry, but our Mistress would like a word with you." Aoi smiled and   
licked his pale lips.  
  
"Who is you Mistress?" He demanded.  
  
"Malaya."   
  
Elvis froze with fear. He heard about her powers. She could control   
gravity and time! Aoi and his three buddies dragged Elvis back into the   
alley to Malaya's lair.  
  
@@@  
  
I snuggled closer to Trunks' chest. He certainly knew how to make up   
for last time. Trunks continued to stroke my hair as I basked in the   
after glow.  
  
A black silk sheet was draped over us in his giant four-poster bed. I   
glanced over his room surveying the vastness of it. It was the size of   
my apartment and had huge bay windows on two of the walls. There   
were French doors leading out to the balcony that over looked the   
garden. There were a few bookshelves in a corner and a wall full of   
various painful looking weapons. There was a huge closet and master   
bathroom leading off of the room and Trunks already assured me we   
were going to be taking lot's of baths together in there.  
  
I closed my eyes and settled into Trunks chest felling the tendrils of   
sleep reach out to me.  
  
RING!  
  
I opened an eye and glared at the phone. Trunks groaned and leaned   
out of bed to answer it.   
  
"What?" Trunks grumbled in to the phone. Apparently I wasn't the only   
one who didn't like our time being messed with.  
  
I watched Trunks roll his eyes and lean back into the pillows. "You want   
to what?" I raised an eyebrow at his shocked expression.  
  
"Why?" I wish I could hear the other end of the line.  
  
"My father wants to go?" He asked surprised. I sighed and rolled off his   
chest. It sure is frustrating listening to one side of a telephone call.   
  
"I thought so, no way father would want to do that with out being   
pushed … The Sons are coming too? … Alright, bye mom, see you soon."   
Trunks hung up the cordless and dropped over the side of the bed. We   
heard a thud and a crack. Trunks shrugged and I rolled my   
eyes.  
  
"Well, what was that?" I asked leaning over him.  
  
"That was my mother. She has arranged a family outing for us, she   
wants to get to know you better, and dinner is just to old fashioned for   
her." Trunks told me.  
  
"Well, where is it?" I asked.  
  
"… It's a, dude ranch."  
  
@@@  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! Hai, this chapter has been done for a while, THANKS   
TO ALL WHO REVIEWED A FAVOR FROM CORONUS!! LOVE YA!  
  
Let's see… I'll put the Fig Darrig preview here encase you all haven't read   
Goku's Junkyard Wars.  
  
IF YOU HAVE A TITLE IDEA TELL ME! Now here is a preview!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the woodlands, in a secret place, a secret meeting was being held. All   
the forest and mountain Fae, and even a few fire, water and air Fae   
came to this meeting.   
  
An ugly little creature, a Fir Darrig was standing on a stump talking to his fellow Fae. Now all   
Fir Darrig are cruel, mean, and ugly, but this particular Fir Darrig was the ugliest, meanest and   
the cruelest. His ears were long and pointy. His mouth was filled with crooked and yellow teeth.   
His eyes were small and black. His tail was long and gnarly. His un-shoed feet were worn and   
wrinkly. His skin was a sickly color. His beard long and rough, an interesting shade of   
gray.   
  
"Now all my fellow Fae, I propose the best trick in history! In this dimension, destiny is the   
future! And there is a boring dull future! Where the Human's do not believe in us anymore!   
They'll believe in Neo Queen Serenity! A Lunarian! Now, my fellow Fae, do we want to be   
forgotten because of a Lunarian?" He paused.  
  
"NO!" All the Fae cried.  
  
"Well then, I have a plan, the best trick that will ever come! It will take all of us to fulfill it! We   
won't kill; Destiny will just bring her back later. I have a better idea, one that Destiny cannot   
control! When combined, our majik is stronger than Destiny's! And we will be believed in once   
again!" Cheers echoed throughout the forest.   
  
"Now here is what we must do… Merge dimensions!"  
  
@@@  
  
Now, review! And if you have title ideas, send them on it!   
  
~LizBethy 


	5. Wyatt Earp and the Shanghai Kid

*peeks out from behind a tree* Ossu minna. *ducks garbage and various rotten vegetables* gomen,   
gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, and GOMEN! I know, the last time I updated 'What's this?' was… the   
beginning of April? That was a LONG time ago! *fans shake their fist and cry "YEAH IT WAS"*   
but, I'm back! With another long awaited chapter! And have any of you ever seen the episode where Goku and  
Piccolo learn to drive? They are wearing some HIDEOUS clothes there!   
  
Yeah, Yeah, I no own dragon ball Z or Sailor Moon characters. Shanghai Kid belongs to Shanghai Noon,   
a GREAT movie!! Wyatt Earp was one of the BEST cowboys in history... or should I say lawman?  
  
~Wyatt Earp and the Shanghai Kid~  
  
Since it has been so long, here is a reminder of what is going on…  
  
Elvis walked by the alley. Aoi pounced followed by his three friends. Elvis shrieked as he his the pavement with   
four demons on top of him.   
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled as Aoi began tying him up.   
  
"Sorry, but our Mistress would like a word with you." Aoi smiled and licked his pale lips.  
  
"Who is your Mistress?" He demanded.  
  
"Malaya."   
  
Elvis froze with fear. He heard about her powers. She could control gravity and time! Aoi and his three buddies  
dragged Elvis back into the alley to Malaya's lair.  
  
And…  
  
"Well, what was that?" I asked leaning over him.  
  
"That was my mother. She has arranged a family outing for us, she wants to get to know you better, and dinner is  
just to old fashioned for her." Trunks told me.  
  
"Well, where is it?" I asked.  
  
"… It's a, dude ranch."  
  
@@@  
  
"Are you serious that your parents want to go to a dude ranch?" Usagi asked as she slid a pair of jeans on.  
  
I came up behind her and buttoned her jeans for her. Usagi leaned back into my chest. "My mother probably   
forced my father into this. Behind every great Circleman is a great woman."  
  
Usagi giggled and turned around. "Am I your great woman?"   
  
I smiled and leaned closer to her lips. "You bet." I told her before capturing her in a heavy kiss.  
  
'Trunks?' My eyes opened. Goku was talking to me telepathically.  
  
'yeah?' I asked deepening the kiss.  
  
'Would you hurry up? The rest of us want to leave!' Goku shouted in his head.   
  
I groaned and pulled away from Usagi's sweet nectar. 'We're on our way.' I told Goku. "Put on a shirt, everyone  
is waiting for us." I told Usagi as I went to go find a black shirt.   
  
Usagi nodded and pulled on a pink midriff top with a white kitten on it. She patted Luna on the head and told  
her, "We are going out, we'll be back in a few hours Luna." She hugged her black cat.   
  
I smiled at her and offered my arm. "Shall we?" I asked.  
  
Usagi curtsied. "We shall." I escorted Usagi out of our room and down the stairs to the garage. I opened the  
door to the passenger side of my Camaro for Usagi. She slid in as I jumped over the hood Dukes of Hazard  
style and climbed in the driver's side. I backed out of the driveway and headed down the street towards my  
parents house.  
  
I pulled into the driveway to see Goten and Goku playing on top of the Capsule Corp Suburban and   
Chichi yelling at them to get off. I laughed as Usagi and I got out of my car.   
  
Hotaru came over to Usagi with a white straw cowboy hat. "You need his." Hotaru said plopping the hat   
down on her head. "It matches mine." She said pointing to her white straw cowboy hat.   
  
Usagi giggled. "I feel like one of the girls from 'Bad Girls'." She pulled out a magnum from who knows where  
and put on a western drawl, "Ya'll come back now, ya hear?" Usagi quickly put the magnum away as my mother   
walked over to us.   
  
"Hello Trunks, Usagi. Are we ready to go?" Bulma asked hugging Usagi and me.   
  
We both nodded. Bulma turned around and we followed her to the suburban. "Goku, Goten, time to go!"   
Bulma yelled up to them. Goku grabbed his youngest son and leaped off the roof landing nicely next to Chichi.   
Chichi shook her head and sighed.   
  
We all piled into the suburban. My mother and father were up front with Bra. Chichi, Goku and Goten were in  
the middle. Goku loved to play with the air conditioning buttons in the middle. Usagi and Hotaru got the back   
row while Gohan and I were squeezed into the back like pancakes. Gohan and I were glad the ride was only an  
hour long.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Malaya circled the chair that Elvis was tied to. She gave the demon mutt and dazzling white smile. "Hello Elvis  
darling." She purred in his ear. He voice was so sweet sounding that it was evil.   
  
Elvis kept quiet. He knew she was up to no good.   
  
Malaya licked her lips before she continued. "A little demon told me that you know where Usagi went." He face  
was inches from his. "Now tell me where she is." She added in a not so sugary voice.  
  
"Why do you want my Mistress?" Elvis demanded.   
  
Malaya gave a little laugh. It was painful to Elvis's ears. "My, my, you are a brave little mutt aren't you? Very well,   
I shall tell you. Usagi has a great power in her, and I want that power, no, I need that power. It reminds me of a girl  
I met hundreds of years ago named Serenity. Beautiful creature she was with Silver hair and deep blue eyes. I   
wanted her but eight Senshi and her horrible little husband protected her. Now you know why I want her, tell me  
where Usagi is." Malaya said the last part roughly and sunk her nails into Elvis's shoulder.   
  
"Never." Elvis spit.   
  
Malaya screamed in rage and swiped her hand across Elvis's face. Her nails scraped his face drawing blood. "Well  
just have to do this the hard way then." She gripped Elvis's head roughly.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"All right! We're here!" Bulma cried from the front seat.   
  
Finally! We've been driving forever! As soon as Bulma stopped Goku leaped out followed by his son. I climbed   
over the seat and spilled out of the car. I noticed Gohan and Trunks open the trunk and step out. Trunks came   
around and hugged me.   
  
"That was a long trip, I wonder if there is a bathroom around here." He grinned wickedly.   
  
"Trunks! You Hentai." I laughed.   
  
"Not a bad idea Trunks." Gohan winked. "I think Hotaru and I will have to make a trip too." He laughed.   
Hotaru turned crimson.   
  
I laughed as I hugged her. "You wouldn't, not to two sweet, innocent, beautiful girls like us." I pouted.   
  
"Now you're asking for it." Trunks grinned.  
  
"Hello Y'all! I'm Wyatt Earp, and this is my buddy, the Shanghai Kid." A tall and thin cowboy introduced  
himself and his Chinese friend. "We are gonna teach y'all to ride like a pro, rope, and bull ride for some of you   
boys. Right this way so we can saddle ya up." He ushered us towards a barn.  
  
Trunks turned to Wyatt Earp. "Is there a bathroom around here?" Trunks asked. I mentally slapped myself.  
  
"There's an outhouse yonder." He pointed towards a little wooden shack.   
  
"Thank you sir." Trunks smiled at me. I smirked back. No way were we going to do it in an outhouse.  
  
We walked into the barn and met the men in there as they matched up with horses with people. I cocked my head  
and watched Vegeta get on an old sleepy mare named Bonnets. I giggled as it slowly walked out of the barn.   
  
"This one here miss is yours." A young teenage boy with a squeaky voice handed me the reins of a beautiful   
Arabian horse. "Her name is Misty." He squeaked.  
  
"She's gorgeous." I breathed in awe as I saddled her up. I glanced over to see Hotaru get a Fox trotter named  
Patches. Trunks and Gohan got Mustangs named lightning and thunder. I giggled as the Shanghai Kid gave   
Goku a Clydesdale named Paul Bunion. "I didn't know you could ride Clydesdales." I commented to the   
boy.   
  
They boy laughed. "He's gonna have one sore ass tonight." I glanced down surprised to see a thirteen-year-old  
use that kind of language. I was about to say something about it but then I remembered what I was like at  
thirteen and wisely shut up.   
  
Goku, Hotaru, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and I were the first batch of riders on the trail. We headed down a   
worn down path towards trees.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Malaya gripped Elvis's head and concentrated on his memories. Elvis began to scream in pain as Malaya tore   
through his mind looking for Usagi. Then she found it. America. Capsule Corp. Headquarters. She smiled   
and let go of Elvis. She turned to Aoi.   
  
"Get us plane tickets to America, and bring Elvis too. He might prove to be useful." She ordered pointing to  
Elvis's unconscious body. Aoi nodded as Malaya walked out of her room.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
What will happen in America? How will Vegeta act with a sleepy old mare? Will Trunks and Usagi make a trip to  
the outhouse? Find out soon!!  
  
Yes, yes, it was reeeeally short, so I'll give you two previews to make up for it!!   
  
Next chapter in 'Runaway Bunny'…  
  
Usagi whistled happily as she cleaned off the counter to her family's store. Her golden hair was pulled   
up into two 'meatballs' to keep it out of her face. She was in overalls and sneakers, her work clothes. A  
bell jingled as the door opened. Usagi looked up to see the mailman.  
  
"Hello Paul." She greeted the aging man.  
  
"Good day Usagi. I have some mail for you!" He smiled and handed her some envelopes and a  
magazine.   
  
"Thank you." Usagi called as he headed back out the door. He waved as the door shut.   
  
Usagi flipped through the mail until she came to the magazine, 'International News'. It always had   
interesting news, and she thought the reporter Trunks Briefs was cute. She flipped to his page and   
saw the headline. 'The Man-eater of Tokyo: Usagi Tsukino'.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
AND, a new story I'm working on because I've been watching Return of the Jedi and The Empire Strikes   
Back waaaaaaaaay too much…  
  
~Senshi~  
  
Somewhere in space…  
  
Princess Minako ran through the almost destroyed ship. It was under attack from the Warriors of the Dark Kingdom.   
She knew she would be seized but she couldn't be, not just yet. She ran into the hall of escape pods. She knew if she   
escaped they would kill her and the plans. She opened the door to the first pod and set down a small box that contained  
a disk. She programmed the flight to Mars. A far off planet where it was rumored one of the last Senshi lived. She   
closed to door and watched the escape pod jettison. She turned around and ran back into the maze of machinery.   
The plans were gone. Her work was finished.  
  
"You there, stop." A voice commanded behind her.   
  
Minako spun around to see a one of the gray clad warriors. She continued to run. The warrior shook his head and set  
his weapon to stun and shot the Princess. Two more warriors joined him. "Take her to General Jadeite and General  
Endymion." He commanded. The two warriors nodded and picked up the unconscious princess.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
That's all for now! REVIEW NOW!!   
  
~LizBethy~ 


	6. Surprises

Merry Christmas minna! Feliz Navidad! *sings* this is your Christmas present from me! A chapter of What's This? And especially to BabySerenity, without her none of my stories would get out! Yes, this is a late Christmas present because *cringes* I became an Aunt! Two weeks early! So I spent Christmas in the hospital, and yesterday.  
  
Disclaimer: like I said in the first five chapters, I, LizBethy, own Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon and all the movies mentioned. APRIL FOOLS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA *Cordelia walks up* Liz-chan, it's not April, it's DECEMBER! *LizBethy scratches head* oh yeah, *sighs* I really don't own any of the animes/mangas or movies mentioned in this story.  
  
Previously on What's This?.  
  
Malaya gripped Elvis's head and concentrated on his memories. Elvis began to scream in pain as Malaya tore through his mind looking for Usagi. Then she found it. America. Capsule Corp. Headquarters. She smiled and let go of Elvis. She turned to Aoi.  
  
"Get us plane tickets to America, and bring Elvis too. He might prove to be useful." She ordered pointing to Elvis's unconscious body. Aoi nodded as Malaya walked out of her room.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
and.  
  
"She's gorgeous." I breathed in awe as I saddled her up. I glanced over to see Hotaru get a Fox trotter named Patches. Trunks and Gohan got Mustangs named lightning and thunder. I giggled as the Shanghai Kid gave Goku a Clydesdale named Paul Bunion. "I didn't know you could ride Clydesdales." I commented to the boy.  
  
They boy laughed. "He's gonna have one sore ass tonight." I glanced down surprised to see a thirteen-year-old use that kind of language. I was about to say something about it but then I remembered what I was like at thirteen and wisely shut up.  
  
Goku, Hotaru, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and I were the first batch of riders on the trail. We headed down a worn down path towards trees.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I adjusted me position in the saddle trying to get more comfortable. I think my mother is losing her mind. A dude ranch? The only good thing is Usa is riding in front of me and she bounces in her saddle. What a sight! Poor Goku, that Clydesdale is dragging him all over the place, he's gonna be bowl legged for a few days. And no matter what anyone says, driving a car is much easier than riding a horse! And people do this for a living? How do the survive! Enough of my complaining, I just can't wait until we get off these horses so Usagi and I have an excuse to make a trip to an outhouse.  
  
Usagi. what a beautiful name. My bunny. Gohan seems happy with Hotaru, she seems sweet. I just have this sinking feeling in my stomach that something bad, very bad, is going to happen.  
  
"Damn horse, why does it go so slow?" Vegeta growled. I smirked at me dad, that old mare was giving him lots of trouble. For half a mile she walked backwards. Now Vegeta is the last rider and desperately trying to urge her faster. "Why did I get the stupidest horse?"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta." Goku winced. His Clydesdale was hurting his bum. "At least you aren't going to be sore in places that shouldn't be sore tonight."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I'll trade horses with you." He offered.  
  
Goku glanced at the mare that was chewing on her own mane. "No thanks, I'll stick with being sore." Vegeta snorted in disappointment.  
  
"Hey guys, where are we?" Hotaru asked glancing around in the forest.  
  
"In a forest." Goku replied.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Thank you Goku for stating the obvious." Goku shot Vegeta a dirty look.  
  
"Seriously, where are we?" Hotaru asked anxiously.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea." Usagi answered truthfully.  
  
"We should be somewhere on the trail." I told Hotaru reassuringly.  
  
"I don't think we're on the trail, in fact, we haven't been on the trail for sometime. Remember what Wyatt said? He said, 'the trail is marked by orange markers' and I haven't seen any orange markers since we came into the forest." She told us earnestly. I thought back to when Wyatt told us about the trail.  
  
"She's right." Usagi said pulling her horse to a stop. "There have been no orange markers."  
  
"We this is just great then, lost in some confounded woods with only horses." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Vegeta, would it kill you to look on the bright side just once?" Goku asked. Vegeta glared at Goku. Those two could be brothers with how much they bicker.  
  
"We should head back." I suggested.  
  
"But where's that?" Gohan asked glancing all around us. It all looked the same. Trees. Dark was coming in fast, which meant danger.  
  
"This is not good." Usagi sighed.  
  
@@@  
  
Makoto watched Motoki wipe down a table in her café. She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Why so blue?" Ami asked glancing up from her book and taking off her crystal glasses.  
  
"I've got the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that Usagi is in big trouble. Bigger than we can comprehend, bigger than we can handle, and it's driving me nuts!" Makoto cried fustarated and slammed her fist down on the counter.  
  
Ami set her glasses down carefully and looked at Makoto with her steady blue eyes. "I know what you mean, but what can we do? You said so yourself this is bigger than we can comprehend."  
  
"Malaya is after Usagi, right? But I think the question is why is she after Usagi? Malaya isn't one for doing something because she feels like it, she always has an alternate motive." Makoto sighed and propped her chin up with her hand.  
  
Ami looked thoughtful for a moment. "Malaya controls gravity and time, correct?"  
  
Makoto nodded.  
  
"Usagi has a power that she doesn't even know how to control, that's one of the reasons she became a demon hunter, or 'Mistress of the Dark'."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"What if Malaya wants to go back in time and change the past? It makes perfect sense. Name one person that doesn't want to change the past for something they did wrong." Ami explained.  
  
"But how would Usagi's power help her? She already can control time." Makoto asked confused.  
  
"Yes, she can control time. She can freeze it, make it move slower or faster, but I imagine time traveling takes huge amounts of energy, more energy then she has. She's probably been looking for a force more powerful than her, the power would be Usagi." Ami explained.  
  
"Ami, I think we need to make a trip to America." Makoto looked determined. Ami nodded.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, I'm a bit worried about Elvis." Motoki called from across the room.  
  
Makoto turned to him. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"He hasn't stopped by lately for food." Motoki walked over and stood beside Ami's stool.  
  
"He did say he was leaving town." Ami reminded.  
  
"He's been saying that for three years, and he would come here first for food." Motoki sighed. "With this whole Malaya thing going on I'm more worried."  
  
Ami's eyes grew large. "Elvis knew Usagi was leaving, right?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "I gave him a free donut so he wouldn't be sad."  
  
"Malaya is looking for Usagi, and knows Elvis is a friend of hers."  
  
"Fuck!" Motoki swore. "That dirty Bitch got her hands on him, I know it!"  
  
"Calm down Honey, we're going to America." Makoto's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
@@@  
  
Malaya watched her minions cower in the corner as they waited for Freiza to come into the room. She smirked at how cowardly they were. She was in Freiza's lair to get a plane ticket to America. Freiza had captured a military airfield and used their technology to help demons. His last project was an image bracelet that changed the wearer's image to look human.  
  
Malaya stretched and settled comfier into the black leather sofa. She was starting to get impatient with Freiza for making her wait so long. She wanted that ticket as soon as possible.  
  
Her eyes watched the door open and reveal a short white demon. He wore white and purple chest armor and helmet and on the tip of his white tail. His black lifeless eyes roved around the room and settled on Malaya. She put on her most seducing smile.  
  
"Malaya, so good to see you again." He greeted, his voice sounded like he'd been smoking cigarettes since he was a child.  
  
"Freiza." She purred standing up.  
  
"Come into my office." He gestured her into the room that he had come out of. Malaya walked in swaying her hips. Murasaki and Aoi gulped as she left them in the waiting room with Freiza's guards.  
  
Malaya sat in a chair across from a large oak desk. A computer and a picture of David Bowie in the movie 'The Labyrinth' was on his desk. Malaya glanced curiously at the picture. "What can I say, I love a man in makeup." Freiza chuckled as he settled into his chair. "Now what can I do for you Malaya?" He asked drumming one his claw like hand on the desk.  
  
"I need a flight to America as soon as possible." She stated business like.  
  
"Oh? And why are you traveling to America? It's a dreadful place, that's where the damn Circle headquarters are. I can't stand those locusts." Freiza said in disgust.  
  
"I believe you've heard of Usagi."  
  
"Yes, she has killed several useful vampire as well as some nuisances." Freiza nodded leaning back and pulling out a cigar.  
  
"I'm going to use her power." Malaya smiled a deadly smile.  
  
"Careful, I hear she's staying with Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta the Assassin." He warned.  
  
"He's no concern of mine." She scoffed.  
  
Freiza smiled. "If you run across Vegeta the assassin please feel free to kill him for me, he's ruined several of my operations."  
  
"Didn't you train him?" Malaya asked licking her lips.  
  
Freiza took a long drag of his cigar and blew a smoke circle. "The last time I get a Werewolf to do a demon's job."  
  
Malaya's eyes widened in surprise. "He's a werewolf? I didn't know that."  
  
"No one does, he and Goku are one of my experiments. Never give a werewolf a human brain... they betray you. That's why I warned you to be careful of his brat. He may not be a full werewolf but he's still one strong son of a bitch." Freiza narrowed his eyes as he thought of his last encounter with Vegeta. He had nearly died thanks to him and Goku.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, it might make my job a bit more harder." Malaya said thoughtfully.  
  
"Back to business, I can get you and your servants to America on the next flight which leaves in four hours. Would you like a return flight as well?" He asked.  
  
"Please." Malaya leaned forward as Freiza began to work on his computer.  
  
"We have a special place for pets or prisoners." Freiza offered. "Do you need one?"  
  
"One, please, I've capture Elvis and am taking him with me."  
  
"Ah, that annoying pipsqueak."  
  
"Now we need to discuss payment. There are humans, blood, nymphs, sex and good old fashion money." Freiza glanced up.  
  
Malaya smiled. "Sex with who?" She asked seductively.  
  
Freiza laughed. "Me of course." He nodded to the bed in the corner.  
  
"And I thought you didn't like women." Malaya's smile grew larger. As they both stood up.  
  
In the waiting room Murasaki scooted further into the wall as she heard the screams and moans through the door that could only be her master and Freiza.  
  
@@@  
  
"What do we do now?" Hotaru asked. I looked at one of my dearest friends and smiled comfortingly. Hotaru had never been a nature person, not even when we were kids.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea but my woman never listens to me." Vegeta growled sliding off his horse.  
  
I glanced at Trunks who appeared deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" I asked.  
  
He glanced up at me and gave me a quick smile. "This all seems a bit coincidental." He began.  
  
"I know what you mean, that Wyatt Earp and Shanghai Kid seemed a bit inhuman like to me." Goku sighed easing off his horse and rubbing his back. "These things are deadly." He glared at his horse.  
  
"I suggest whatever we do we get out of here fast, tonight is a full moon and Werewolves are up to full power." I sighed. I'm definitely not in the mood to deal with werewolves; they are almost impossible to deal with.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about werewolves." Vegeta smirked. "But I am worried about my Woman and Bra." Vegeta muttered quietly.  
  
I pulled out one of my magnums and glanced around. I always wanted to be a cowgirl. "I suggest we try to follow our tracks back and hope they haven't been wiped out."  
  
"Of course!" Goku cried out. "It's ingenious! But does that mean I have to get out back on the horse?" Goku asked eying his horse.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Trunks tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"Damn." Vegeta sighed as he attempted to turn the mare around.  
  
"Hehehaw!"  
  
What in the world? I turned around to see who had laughed. Everyone else looked just as puzzled.  
  
"They're lost!"  
  
"Poor babies, maybe we should help them, haha!"  
  
"Maybe we should help them to dinner!"  
  
"I know that sound." Gohan murmured to himself. I do too, it sounds like-  
  
"GOBLINS!" Hotaru shrieked as several jumped out of the surrounding trees and around her horse.  
  
Damn little buggers, did I forget to mention that as well as demons more Fae exist as well? They usually don't bother anyone, except goblins. Horrible, little, and smelly creatures they are that kill for fun. Fortunately, a bullet to a goblin is a goblin no more.  
  
Gohan and Trunks pulled axes from who knows where and attacked. Vegeta and Goku both leaped from their horses pulling daggers out of their boots. Me? Call me old fashioned but I like guns. I pulled out the other magnum and aimed.  
  
Of course I wasn't always the brightest student in school. I'm sure if I had paid any attention during zoology I would have learned that animals are frightened by loud noises. I managed to take out two goblins before my horse reared up and threw me. I landed in bushes that unfortunately had other inhabitants. Five goblins screeched at me as I twisted and flipped over sending several rounds of fire into the goblins. I stood up just in time to catch Trunks slice off the last goblin's head.  
  
"Now I'm really worried about the others." Goku said sheathing his dagger.  
  
"One problem." Hotaru started glancing around the clearing. "We only have one horse." We all looked around to see only Hotaru's horse was left. Damn.  
  
"It's a long walk, we better get started." Goku sighed. Hotaru nodded and dismounted. We all started walking trying to pick up our trail that had been covered up by goblins.  
  
@@@  
  
To be continued.  
  
Did ya like? This chapter revealed useful information! *squeals* that's not all! Preeeeeeeeevieeeeeew! Enjoy!  
  
Next on Land of Fanta.  
  
"I hate to break up the fun but you ain't getting no blonde!" Blade told them menacingly. Aphrodite was careful not to look at the sprite in fear of getting lost in his eyes. She tried to think of a spell that could get them out of this mess. They were lost in the forest with male sprites that wanted her for some reason. Probably a sacrificial reason, virgins are all the rage these days. She suddenly wished for the umpteenth time she had gone to town with her other sisters.  
  
"This is one of those days I wish I never woke up." Vienna sighed. Goblins and now sprites that wanted her twin, next it could be dragons.  
  
"What do you wish with the blonde?" Crana asked curiously.  
  
The male sprite in the middle cracked a smile. "That is none of your concern." He replied.  
  
"Considering I'm her sister, I think it is my concern." Crana glared back.  
  
"Very well then, this girl has very strong magic, she shouldn't be living with humans but here in the forest surrounded by creatures with magic that rival her own. Her powers will die if she continues to live with humans." He informed them.  
  
"Yep, today is definitely one of those days I wish I didn't wake up." Vienna muttered.  
  
Aphrodite squeaked. She didn't want her powers to die. In fact, she wanted the exact opposite. She wanted them to flourish and grow stronger. Then again, she didn't want to leave her family, especially her sisters.  
  
"What says you isn't feeding us a line just to get a pretty girl?" Blade asked thoughtfully.  
  
The sprite smirked. "I am Adonis, Ruler of the Sprites in this region, and I wouldn't need to 'feed you a line' to get what I want." He glanced at Aphrodite, who was chewing on her bottom lip. "Although I have to admit, she is quite beautiful." He added.  
  
'Since when do sprites have a ruler?' Crana thought to herself. She might not be the smartest sister but she knew sprites usually ran about by themselves. Sometimes in a small group, but certainly not a 'region'.  
  
"And what if we don't give you her?" Kassandra asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
Adonis looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would say capture your family and slowly torture them but someone else has already done that."  
  
Blade almost choked. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You are daughters of King Lagoonus, right?"  
  
"Maybe." Crana flashed her eyes.  
  
"His kingdom was captured earlier today, I presume that he was too." Adonis replied like it was old news.  
  
"WHAT?" All the sisters cried.  
  
"You've got to be joking." Kassandra started to panic. Bernadette, her twin, what if she was captured? And mouse? She was so young! And Veronica, who was smart enough to become a healer? Valandra? The only person that could control Crana and Blade's fights? And Serenity, who was like a second mother to them all? This was not good.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
I was going to do Senshi but the next chapter would give to much away.  
  
Ja!  
  
~LizBethy~ 


End file.
